


短小的分枝

by Alas



Series: The Outlaws [3]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 让Basin的归Basin，Gotham的归Gotham





	短小的分枝

“Al‘Scar’Capone、Johnny‘Babyface’Schmidt、Paul‘The Waiter’Ricca和 Tony ‘Big Tuna’Accardo——都不是我们该操心的。让Basin的归Basin，Gotham的归Gotham。”Gordon停下来，推了下眼镜，“是的，Blake探员。你有什么问题？”

众人的视线一起转向坐在最后一排、又一次举手示意的年轻探员。

“最近线报提到，有一波身份不明的无政府主义者——”

有人嗤笑：“Gotham哪天没有？想想波士顿那件事，别过于敏感，男孩。”

Blake的下颚绷紧，他仍然只看着Gordon：“线报特地说明，他们组织严密。”

更多的嗤笑。摇头，还有叹气。

Gordon微微低下头，看着手上的材料沉思：“在这样的多事之秋，有警惕性是好事，Blake探员。不过……唔，我说到哪儿了？”他从文件夹里抽出一叠照片，钉上线索墙，“新检察官Harvey Dent上任，是我们的大好机会。现在请大家暂时忘了Basin明星天团，考虑考虑自己的麻烦。比如说——Falcone。”

警探们高声欢呼。


End file.
